


The Trouble with Ravenclaws

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 23 November 2008 in response to <a href="http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile">florahart</a>'s prompt of <i>Scorpius/Rose: The Trouble with Ravenclaws, flirtatious</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Ravenclaws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



> Written on 23 November 2008 in response to [florahart](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Scorpius/Rose: The Trouble with Ravenclaws, flirtatious_.

_The trouble with Ravenclaws_ , Scorpius thought, as he glowered from the Slytherin table in the Great Hall at Henry "Tall-Dark-and-Mysterious" Chang chatting with Rose Weasley, _is that they read enough to know_ how _to be flirtatious_.

Scorpius wasn't studious; he got by on cleverness and luck, but it was Quidditch that he loved—and Rose Weasley, not that it mattered.

 _Weasley hates Quidditch. I don't stand a chance_ , he thought dispiritedly, as he left the hall—purposefully avoiding the Gryffindors.

"Right, I think you've made him jealous enough, Rose," Henry said. "Perhaps it's time that you put him out of his misery?"


End file.
